


Trapped

by unaspectre



Series: Trapped [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident leaves Rodney trapped with the one person he's trying to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> This is McKay/Cadman UST
> 
> I blame this entirely on the Isis Awards which started me writing these two I never thought about until I read the entries there.
> 
> Anyway enjoy

Rodney sat going over the information he’d captured over the few days. They’d been on P2X 44F for three days trying to find a way to capture the planet’s natural energy field to help power the city, Rodney had been excited by the find and now he needed Atlantis’s computers to help him work out a way to do it.

“That’s everything, Rodney,” Lieutenant Cadman told him with a cheery grin making him look up at her.

“Good,” he replied tersely, “I’ve got to talk to Sheppard.”

Without another word to her he marched out of the Jumper into the cave. They’d had to park the Jumpers quite deep inside the caves so that they weren’t exposed too long to the energy field. Rodney glanced around quickly honing in on Colonel Sheppard as he, Teyla and Ronon fixed the rest of the equipment into the second Jumper.

“Hey, Rodney,” John greeted him, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” he grimaced at his team leader, “Once again why is Cadman coming with me and not you?”

“Dr Masters asked us to collect samples of the plants for any possible medicinal purposes,” John reminded him.

“And Cadman can’t do this because?”

“Ronon has been here before and knows which plants are deadly,” John explained making it sound completely reasonable, “While Teyla knows how to collect the samples meaning Cadman goes with you. It’s a ten minute journey, Rodney stop getting so worked up.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

 

Rodney stalked away from them and Teyla turned to John.

“You have a nasty streak, Colonel,” she noted, “But it would be interesting to have footage of what happens during the ten minutes flight back to the Gate.”

John grinned and turned to his companion innocently, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not,” Teyla nodded, “Just like you did not bring along Lieutenant Cadman to purposely antagonise Rodney.”

“It’s just so easy,” John reminded her.

“They do have an interesting relationship,” Teyla laughed, “I am surprised that she is still seeing Dr Beckett.”

John shrugged, “We’d better get out of here and get those samples. Before Rodney starts complaining we haven’t bothered moving yet.”

Teyla nodded and headed inside Jumper One nodding to Ronon who was already in his seat.

“Are we betting if he makes back alive or not?” Ronon asked, his deep voice filled with amusement.

“I don’t think she’d actually kill him,” John noted with a grin, “Possibly a broken arm or leg.”

“Colonel, are you moving at any point today so we can?” Rodney’s acerbic voice came over the radio.

“Patience, Rodney,” John answered giving the other two an amused look, “I know you’re eager to get out of here but we’re still trying to get ready to leave.”

“Hurry up would you,” Rodney replied, “I have actual work to do remember?”

John started the engines and eased the Jumper out of the cave and into the tunnels leading them up to the surface. He glanced at the schematics, which told him Rodney was following. He’d never admit this to the other man but Rodney had exceeded his expectations and was actually a very good pilot, which was why he wasn’t that worried about Rodney flying one of his babies on this mission.

 

Rodney bit down on his lower lip as he manoeuvred the Jumper slowly through the tunnels. He could feel Cadman sitting at his side the anxiety radiating from her as the tunnels narrowed. He’d flown it down here, he could get it out. Rodney kept telling himself this, Sheppard wouldn’t have allowed him to do this if he didn’t believe Rodney could do this. That trust was one of the reasons he was managing this so well. Cadman unable to continue watching moved to the rear compartment on the pretence of checking the equipment was still secure.

“Rodney,” John’s voice came over the radio, “We’re outside and clear so you’ve no worries.”

“Thanks,” Rodney replied frowning as his console started to beep, “What’s that?”

“Oh God,” John gasped, “Rodney, move it. Get out of there now?”

“What’s happening?” Rodney cried his voice getting higher with panic.

“It’s a quake, Rodney,” John replied sharply, “Come on.”

Panic flowed through the scientist as the cavern around the small ship started to shake and through rocks down on them.

“Rodney!” Cadman cried out in panic.

“Grab onto something back there,” he yelled back, “This is going to be bumpy.”

Rodney gave a yell as a large rock slammed into the Jumper’s front screen; the Jumper’s nose hit the ground and slammed along the floor. The consoles in front of Rodney exploded and he dived to the ground, an ear splitting screech sounded throughout the ship mixed with his yell and a scream from Cadman before everything stopped and blackness filled their world.

 

John stared in horror as he saw the rocks falling blocking the entrance to the cavern trapping Jumper Two inside.

“Rodney?” he yelled, “Rodney, answer me,” he waited panic filling his voice, “Lieutenant Cadman? One of you answer me.”

Silence and static was all that answered him. John turned to Teyla whose eyes were wide fear and horror within the brown depths.

“We have to return to Atlantis,” Ronon spoke first, “They will have rescue equipment.”

John nodded shakily before turning the Jumper and heading for the Stargate at top speed. Teyla dialled the moment they were close enough before opening the communications.

“Dr Weir,” she called as the Jumper moved through the Stargate and into the bay, “There has been an accident. Dr McKay and Lieutenant Cadman were exiting the caves when an Earthquake hit. They are trapped and we received no response to our calls to them.”

“Get up here as soon as possible,” Elizabeth ordered fear in her voice.

“Round everyone up,” John added, “We’re going to need them all.”

*********************************************

Rodney groaned as he woke up. His head felt like someone had gone to town on it with a baseball bat. He tried to remember what had happened but gave up on that as he tried to work out where he was first.

The metal floor meant he wasn’t in Atlantis, meaning he was in the Jumper his fuzzy brain reasoned. Pressing his fingers to his head he hoped he didn’t have another head injury which would make him hallucinate, there was no way of knowing who’d appear this time. As he gently probed his cranium he was relieved to feel no major lumps, bumps, bruises or blood. Slowly he forced his body to move wincing in pain from the bruises the he’d received but he didn’t seem to have broken anything. His next trick was to open his eyes which didn’t go as well as planned. There wasn’t much light but the small speck of illumination jabbed into his eyes making him groan again until he managed to get accustomed to it.

Rodney took a deep breath and pulled himself off the floor to his feet staring in astonishment and disbelief at the huge rock that had smashed in the Jumpers window and now took up the entire space. The co-pilot’s seat no longer existed as part of the rock had crushed it to nothing.

He breathed a sigh of relief that Cadman hadn’t been sitting there.

Shock flowed through him, Cadman!

 

“Cadman?” Rodney called as he tried to fix a little more light into the ship so he could move around without fear or breaking anything, “Cadman, I need you to answer me.”

He shivered as her voice didn’t come; he never thought he’d missed hearing her talk back at him.

Rodney swore to himself as he couldn’t get any light or anything else from the Jumper.

“Damn,” he snapped wiping his hand across his face, what he had to do now was think of something else, “Flashlight,” he mused remembering there was an emergency one in the back of the pilot’s seat.

Rodney fought the back of the seat off sighing in relief as he found the flashlight nestled in amongst some emergency blankets. Switching it on he took a quick look around the front compartment checking for Cadman before he moved into the rear of the ship. The equipment they’d been carrying had been flung around and a lot of it looked smashed beyond repair but at the moment that was the least of his problems. Scanning the room he finally found her, she was lying trapped under the sample container. She was unconscious, her face pale her body lying awkwardly. Rodney held the flashlight in his mouth as he pulled the container off her grimacing as he saw a spike impaling her left leg.

“Cadman,” he shook her sighing in relief as she moaned, “Cadman, wake up.”

“Rodney,” she mumbled.

“Yeah,” he rested his hand on her forehead, “Cadman, open you eyes.”

Cadman groaned as she forced her eyes open the light from the flashlight making her wince.

“Cadman, you have to stay awake,” he told her.

“Wha’ happened?” Cadman whispered.

“There was an Earthquake,” Rodney told her, “The cave collapsed. We’re trapped in here.”

“The Colonel?” she asked her voice soft and weak.

“They were out before it happened,” he assured her, “Help will be coming.”

She nodded her eyes closing again. Rodney gently tapped her cheeks forcing her to open her eyes again.

“Stay with me, Cadman,” he ordered.

“I’m here,” Cadman opened her eyes again, “Why are you above me?”

“You’re on your back, Cadman,” Rodney told her.

“You always wanted me like this,” she teased as he frowned back at her.

“Typical,” Rodney muttered, “You’re injured and still being yourself.”

Cadman smiled, “Need something to do while I’m lying here.”

Rodney sighed at her as he glanced around trying to find somewhere that would be more comfortable for her. He moved everything he could to create a space against one of the benches before resting a sleeping bag from the storage across it.

“Okay,” he said slipping his hands under her arms, “This might hurt but I need to make sure there’s nothing else wrong.”

Cadman nodded giving a cry of pain as her leg jerked. Rodney winced and apologised as he moved her. Once she was settled he moved to her side.

“You okay?”

She let out a shuddering breath, “I think I hurt my leg, Rodney.”

*********************************************

“I need ideas people,” Elizabeth ordered as she sat at the head of the table in the briefing room.

“The Daedalus just left,” Ronon pointed out, “Couldn’t we call them back and use the transporter.”

Zelenka nodded, “It is a good idea. However we have no idea if they are injured and if they have the time to wait for the Daedalus.”

“Which is why we need to get back to the planet and try to contact them,” John reminded them.

“No,” Zelenka shook his head, “Prolonged exposure to the energy field will have a negative effect on the Jumper. You would be better staying here and using the radio through the Stargate.”

“Will the signal reach them?” John demanded.

Zelenka bit his lip in thought, “I am unsure but I can boost it.”

Elizabeth nodded, “Do it. Carson, I’m afraid you’ll have to do any checks via radio.”

“I can do that,” the Doctor replied, “I just hope I get the chance.”

As they left the room Elizabeth caught the Doctor’s arm, “She’s going to be alright. Rodney has amazing luck, I’m sure that’ll have rubbed off on Cadman.”

Carson nodded not looking convinced, “Let’s hope.”

 

John and Carson sat with the radio both waiting for Zelenka to finish his work. The two men couldn’t find anything to say as they waited worry for the two people in the Jumper filling the room.

“That should do it,” Zelenka slid out from the console, “Dial up the planet and try.”

John nodded to the tech sitting at the Gate controls who quickly hit the buttons to dial the planet.

“Rodney?” John called, “Rodney, come in. Cadman? One of you answer me.”

Silence was all that was there.

“Damn it,” John sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Try again,” Zelenka told him, “They could be unconscious or not near the radio.”

“Rodney,” John tried again, “Rodney, its Sheppard come in please. Rodney, can you just say something.”

“John…trapped…injury…her leg…” the reply came.

“I’m trying to clean it up,” Zelenka said as John looked at him, “It may be his side that needs more power.”

“Rodney, you need to boost your radio signal,” John told him.

“Not…radio…” Rodney’s voice was surrounded by static.

Carson turned to John, “Sounds like Cadman’s hurt.”

“John?” Rodney’s voice came clearer this time.

“Rodney, we can hear you,” John sighed in relief, “Are you both alright?”

“I’m okay,” Rodney told them, “Cadman has one of the spikes through her left thigh. She was trapped under some of the containers; I have her sitting up now.”

“Rodney,” Carson jumped in, “Is she awake?”

“Awake and being herself,” Rodney replied wryly making the three men listening in smile at one another, “She was a little groggy at first but she seems to be more focussed now.”

“Okay, Rodney you need to get a med kit,” Carson told him, “Use your belt and fasten it above the wound on her leg. Then you have to give her some pain killers.”

“Alright,” Rodney replied, “I can’t keep the radio working at this strength for any length of time. So if you have a rescue plan you better tell me now.”

John sighed, “Rodney, the only thing we can do is wait for the Daedalus to come back.”

“Oh great so we’ll be in here a month,” Rodney snapped.

“They’re just a day away,” John reminded him softly, “We’ve already called them back.”

“Okay,” Rodney replied, “I’ll turn the radio back on in three hours.”

“Rodney,” Carson spoke up, “Listen to me. You have to keep Cadman warm and awake for the next few hours.”

“Don’t worry,” Rodney told him before he switched off the radio.

“Now all we can do is wait,” John sighed as the Stargate shut down.

*********************************************

Cadman watched Rodney as he pulled open the storage bins and rummaged around until he found the med kit. Next he pulled off his belt and she watched bizarrely fascinated by Rodney as he slipped the leather belt around her thigh wincing as he pulled it tightly.

“Sorry,” he muttered and Cadman saw his hands were shaking.

“Rodney,” she reached out and caught his hand, “You’re doing good.”

He glanced up at her his eyes were filled with worry before he returned to the med kit. As he pulled out a needle she caught his hand, “Rodney, I don’t want anything.”

“You’re in pain,” Rodney reminded her, “The painkiller…”

“Will mean I’ll be drowsy and you’ll be alone,” she replied, “I don’t want it.”

“You know Carson will kill me,” Rodney told her, “Don’t you?”

Cadman reached out and gently squeezed his hand, “I’ll talk to him.”

Rodney pulled his hand away, “Sure. I’m going to go check the power.”

She sighed as he left her; their relationship was tense at the best of times but occasionally she thought he may feel something for her. Confusion filled her, she and Carson had been seeing each other for several months but when she was around Rodney things got murky.

 

Rodney pulled out the pad and connected it to the Jumper systems hoping he could at least get some lights on. Heat was another problem as it was getting close to night and the temperature would drop pretty rapidly. They had some blankets but they’d have to stay together for warmth and thinking about that made Rodney’s stomach churn. He kept desperately trying not to think about Cadman but for whatever reason something kept throwing them together.

“Come on,” he snapped at the systems, “I need something.”

He raked his hands through his hair somehow managing to refrain from throwing the pad at the Jumper wall as it refused to work for him. Okay, he had to get a hold of himself and keep it together so that when the Daedalus arrived both of them were alive to go. Finally he managed to get the lights on although at a very low setting.  
He pulled over the packs and raked through them to find the food and water they had so he could ration it. She’d need water. As he realised this Rodney picked up one of the canteens and headed to the rear compartment.

“You need to drink,” he told Cadman pouring her some water.

She took the cup with a smile slowly drinking it, turning to Rodney as he sat watching her.

“You need to drink as well,” she reminded him.

Rodney shrugged, “I had some when I found it,” he lied; there wasn't enough for both of them.

Cadman sighed closing her eyes, “Good.”

“Hey,” he snapped grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, “You have to stay awake. Okay, you have to stick with me until the Daedalus arrives.”

“Okay,” she sighed tiredly.

Rodney touched her cheek making her look into his eyes, “I know you’re in pain, I know you’re tired but you have to either let me give you the pain meds or stay awake.”

Her hand came up to stroke his cheek, “Just stick with me, Rodney.”

Rodney’s eyes closed and she felt him shake slightly against her hand before he pulled back.

“I have to try and get some more power,” he told her gruffly, “We’re going to need heat.”

*********************************************

Carson waited as the Gate was dialled his fingers tapping nervously against the console. He was worried.

He hated not being able to get to his patients especially when they were people so close to him.

Rodney was his friend; they’d been friends from the early days in Antarctica. Despite his acerbic personality Carson had found him to be someone he could trust without question in almost all matters. As for Laura, they’d been seeing each other for a few months and he cared for her a great deal but he knew there was something between those two that went deeper than anyone especially they knew.

He knew it was only a matter of time before something happened between them but he wasn't prepared to give up on his own relationship with Laura just yet.

 

“Rodney,” Carson called, “Come on your three hours are up?”

“I’m here you butcher,” Rodney replied sharply, “I’m trying to get a few systems up and running at the moment.”

“Good,” Carson told him, “How’s Cadman?”

“Refusing to take any painkillers,” Rodney replied.

“Snitch,” Cadman called out making Carson smile.

“Let me talk to her,” Carson ordered.

“Here,” Rodney was saying, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Fine, Rodney,” Cadman replied, “Carson?”

“Why aren’t you letting him give you some painkillers?” Carson got straight to business.

“Nice to hear your voice too,” she muttered at him, “Look, Carson if I let him dope me up he’ll be alone in here,” her voice lowered, “You know as well as I do after the last time he was stuck in the Jumper leaving him alone again is not a good thing.”

“I take your point,” Carson grimaced, “Okay. Give the radio back to Rodney.”

He listened to the exchange between the two trapped in the Jumper smiling at the back and forth insults that floated over the radio.

“Carson?” Rodney asked finally.

“How are you for food and water?” Carson asked moving to the next priority.

“We’re fine until the Daedalus arrives,” Rodney replied, “As long as they get here when you told us they would.”

“You’ve said it plenty of times yourself,” Carson laughed, “You’re far too valuable to this mission to be left there. Get some sleep, Rodney and I’ll talk to you again in the morning. Just make sure you wake Cadman every few hours as well.”

“Night, Carson,” Rodney told him before cutting communication leaving the Doctor sitting.

 

“Status?” Elizabeth asked as John walked into her office.

“Caldwell just got in touch,” he reported, “They should be here on schedule tomorrow morning.”

“Good,” Elizabeth sighed resting her head in her hands for a moment before glancing up at her friend, “You should get some sleep.”

John shrugged, “That would be a good trick.”

“John….”

“I know, they’ll be fine,” John waved her away, “It’s just…this is the second time Rodney’s been trapped in a Jumper waiting for rescue in the past few months.”

“He knows we’re coming this time,” Elizabeth reminded him, “And he’s not alone.”

“Yeah,” John laughed unable to help himself, “He’s with Cadman. There’s a match made in hell.”

“Go and get some rest, Colonel,” Elizabeth told him smiling as he gave her a sloppy salute before sauntering away. She sighed as she thought of her people who were trapped, “We need to keep you on a tighter leash, Rodney.”

*********************************************

Rodney pulled out the blankets and quickly wrapped one over Cadman who looked at him confused.

“You need to stay warm,” Rodney told her, “I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

Cadman frowned at him, “You need to get some rest as well, Rodney.”

“I need to get the some heat working so we don’t freeze in the middle of the night,” he replied without looking at her.

“Rodney,” she called softly, “The best thing for that is for us to stay together. You’re tired, you were also hurt so you need to rest.”

With a sigh he placed his pad down before sitting beside her and pulling the other blanket over himself. He stiffened slightly as Cadman moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

After a second he rested his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer so that she was settled comfortably against him. He sat listening as her breathing slowed; she gave a small sigh snuggling closer to him as she fell asleep.

Rodney sat unable to move, his hand resting on her shoulder feeling strands of her long strawberry blonde hair tickle his skin. Slowly he managed to move and fix his watch so that the alarm sounded in three hours; he’d wake her up then. Closing his eyes he let himself give into the exhaustion he was feeling.

 

Cadman woke up sighing in comfort before wincing as she moved her leg. The harsh reminder of what had happened forced her into full consciousness with a groan. She looked up and started finding herself resting against Rodney who was sleeping. He’d looked exhausted when he sat at her side, she was glad he was getting some rest.

Cadman sighed; she knew she worried about him more than she should. She told herself it was because of the whole body sharing experience that meant she was slightly more aware of his well-being than others.

A beeping made him jump awake. Cadman smiled up at him as he looked around blearily.

“Oh you’re awake,” he moaned softly, “How d’you feel?”

“My leg’s sore,” she whispered, “You?”

Rodney winced, “I think my bruises have bruises.”

Cadman gave a soft laugh.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Rodney breathed, “I don’t think I could be trapped alone again.”

Cadman slipped her hand into his, “You weren’t alone last time, Rodney. Everyone was there working to get you back. You’re going to have to learn that one of these days, you’re never alone again.”

Rodney looked into her eyes, his own a stormy grey filled with confusion he leaned closer to her but stopped before he kissed her. Instead he rested his cheek against her head.

“Go back to sleep, Cadman,” he breathed tightening his arms around her, “The Daedalus will be here in the morning.”

 

Rodney woke up finding Cadman curled against him, her head was against his chest and she had one hand resting on his left thigh. He bit his lip and gently eased his way out from under her resting her against his folded up jacket so she could continue to sleep. He headed to the front of the ship and pulled out what was left of their rations. He pulled a small piece off of the final power bar and ate it before pouring the final glass of water to give to Cadman once she woke up. Until then he really had nothing to do.

He took a seat in the pilot’s chair and stared at the mess in front of him contemplating the mess in his own head. Rodney wished she’d gone back to Earth with the Daedalus because he was going crazy having her around.

“Rodney?” Cadman called confusion in her voice making him jump up and head back through where she was lying looking bewildered.

“It’s okay,” he knelt at her side, “Cadman, the Daedalus will be here soon.”

“I just…” she closed her eyes, “I thought you’d left without me.”

He helped her sit up again giving her a weary smile, “No one gets left behind,” he stated, remembering the first time Sheppard had told him this.

She gave him a soft smile, “I know.”

“I’ll be back in a second,” he told her disappearing to get her the food and water, “Here, eat this and drink,” Rodney took a seat at her side, “This is the last of the rations so enjoy it.”

Cadman looked at him thoughtfully, “What about you?”

“I’ve had my share already,” he lied, “I’m going to check for any radio signals.”

Cadman opened her mouth to say something but stopped and nodded watching him head away from her.

 

Rodney powered up the radio.

“Atlantis, this is McKay,” he said hoping to get some sort of response; he needed off this ship as soon as possible.

“McKay,” the welcome voice of Colonel Caldwell sounded over the radio, “We’re just arriving over your position. Hermiod needs you together to bring you up. Dr Beckett is waiting for you both.”

“Good,” Rodney headed to join Cadman, “They’re here. Carson will meet us as soon as they beam us up.”

“Always wanted to do that,” she sighed as Rodney gathered up the two computer pads he’d been using, “What are you doing?”

“I got a lot of useful data,” he replied, “I want to make sure we didn’t waste three days.”

He handed her the pads and pulled out his radio once more, “Colonel?”

“Ready when you are, Dr,” Caldwell replied.

Rodney turned to Cadman and gave her a small smile, “We’re ready.”

A bright flash of light surrounded them and the next thing they saw was the infirmary of the Daedalus with Carson standing by. He rushed to them catching Cadman’s hand in his and giving her a quick hug before turning into efficient Dr and shouting orders.

Rodney moved back watching them and took a seat on the bed a nurse was moving him to. Taking one last look at Cadman Rodney leaned back and closed his eyes wondering when things had become so complicated.


End file.
